


Murmurs

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, New Year's Eve, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Pre-canon established relationship Milippa at a New Year's Eve party.





	Murmurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



> Written for the Kissing Prompt: _breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths_.

Michael breaks their kiss and murmurs something, her voice too low and too muffled anyway by Philippa’s lips for the Captain to hear her.

“Michael?” she murmurs back.

Michael’s hands slide up Philippa’s back from where they’ve been resting on her hips, and the Captain feels her breath ghosting over her lips, making them tingle.

“I said, ‘Happy New Year, Philippa. Thank you for your friendship and leadership over the last five and a half years.’” The words are still barely more than a murmur into Philippa’s mouth as Michael pecks at her lips every few words. 

They’ve just slipped out of the party which Michael and Philippa had organised for the crew to celebrate the new year, but they’d got no further than the wall just inside the door of Philippa’s quarters before Michael pounced on her Captain, pinning her in place with very little effort. Of course, Philippa hasn’t actually tried to escape Michael since she is very much enjoying the closeness of her lover’s body pressing against her own.

“Happy New Year Michael,” Philippa murmurs, mimicking the pecks against her lover’s lips. “Thank you for your friendship and cooperation over the last five and a half years.”

The pecks turn into a properly passionate kiss, and Philippa moans a little when Michael shifts so that her thigh is pressing firmly against her Captain’s core. She ruts, shamelessly, against Michael’s leg, already ridiculously close to a climax.

“Michael,” she mutters.

“Philippa?” murmurs her lover, her breath ghosting over her chin before Michael gets her mouth against Philippa’s throat. She kisses and licks her way down, then back up, then her mouth dips lower again, into the open neck of Philippa’s button-down shirt which she’s wearing with a charcoal grey pinstripe suit.

She manoeuvres Philippa out of her suit jacket, tossing it off to the side somewhere, then her fingertips slide down the suspenders holding up her pants. 

“I want to fuck you so much,” Michael murmurs, and Philippa feels an extra frisson of desire at the word ‘fuck’ – it’s not one that her lover uses very often.

“Please Michael,” Philippa mutters, nipping at the young woman’s plump lower lip.

Michael slips a hand into Philippa’s pants pocket and eases out the toy secreted there. “Here?” she asks.

“ _Please_.” The Captain knows just how desperate she sounds right now, but she doesn’t care – she just wants Michael inside her, surrounding her, filling her, drowning her in pleasure and satiation. 

She kisses Michael with utter abandon, overwhelmed by want. _Happy new year indeed_ , she thinks giddily.


End file.
